


lost in the woods

by dhabitude



Series: village people party [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Activities, POV Outsider, Werewolves, and they get interrupted by a crying girl, fluttering eyelashes for a pint of ale, geralt and jaskier make out behind an inn, kissing next to a chicken coop, lost in the woods from frozen title name, mary and alice!!!!, not explicit and oh so very vague, oh!, they thirst over a blacksmith and cry because their friend dies, this is the same verse as the fic i wrote about bert n yvonne, wonk wonk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhabitude/pseuds/dhabitude
Summary: A witcher slays a werewolf, and two teenage girls cry quite a bit.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: village people party [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917343
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	lost in the woods

It took three days of travelling to reach Novigrad from the village Mary And Alice lived in, and you would encounter one other sixteen year old on that journey, a girl called Amy who had been married off and was pregnant already. Mary had met her when she moved from Novigrad to the village near the war camp, leaving behind Fran and Willow and the group of boys who had Connections (with a capital C because it was all they ever talked about) to Cleaver the gang lord.

She had been sad about it, had yelled and screamed and stomped her feet at her mother when she'd been told they were moving, and then had spent four solid hours crying in the room she shared with her mother, who had been asleep. It would take her four years to learn it, but they had to move because she'd turned down one of the boys with Connections, who had somehow managed to get Cleaver's men to heckle and shout and spit at her mother, waving their swords and their knifes and their cocks at her, getting her fired from her job and scared.

But they moved, and Mary had dragged her feet the entire journey with a scowl on her face, until she arrived at the village and met Alice and Robbie and Doug, who were sixteen and fifteen and seventeen and had all grew up together. Mary had been fresh meat to them, and they had latched onto her when she arrived, Alice asking her about her clothes, Robbie leering at her like she was a piece of meat and Doug asking her if she'd ever tried fisstech before and would she like to try some because he grew it in a shed in the woods surrounding the village and not to worry because it was all done very safely. 

And so they had stuck to each other like glue, except when they didn’t, and Doug and Robbie would go off to the fisstech shed in the woods and Mary And Alice would braid each others hair and sit so they had a view of the blacksmith Pete, who had big arms and a big back and a big beard and who Mary And Alice would giggle about all the time. The four would meet up in the evenings and go barter and beg and flutter their lashes at Bert and Yvonne, who owned the inn, and would sit out back with their pints of ale, which were surely just given to them because Yvonne upped the price and Bert had gotten too annoyed of them to work. 

One day though, Doug and Robbie didn't come back from the woods, and Mary And Alice had their pints without them, except they didn't giggle when Pete came for a whiskey in the evening because they were too worried about their friends. Alice, because she grew up with them, and Mary, because she had taken to snogging Doug pressed up against the inn, hidden next to the chicken coop, who had squawked and scared Mary the first time she had let Doug slip a hand beneath her dress.

They drank their ales and didn’t giggle and worried for their friends and had gone off looking for them when the sun rose, had found Doug passed out and scratched up, looking haggard, and Robbie, who had been bitten by a werewolf. Alice had ran back to the village while Mary tried to wake Doug up and keep Robbie alive, and Alice had brought back what seemed like the whole village. 

Robbie and Doug were taken home and the witch was called, and Mary And Alice would usually marvel at her fine clothes and her bright blonde hair and painted lips, but had sat still and silent, holding hands opposite Pete's, who had come and sat next to them and given them water and wrapped an arm around their shoulders. Mary hadn't even blushed, and Alice's squeak had been less enthusiastic and more fake than it would've usually been. Because they had to say goodbye to one of their best friends, if he ever woke up, and Doug would probably be scarred for the rest of his life.

"Mare?" Alice had whispered, head on Mary's shoulder, who was tucked into Pete's armpit. 

Mary hummed.

"Do you think- will he-"

"Of course he'll wake up." Mary had been too adamant, and Pete had squeezed Alice's shoulder just a little too hard for it to be true. Because Robbie had been bitten by a werewolf and would be a danger and would have to be put down, which Alice hated, had gotten so angry over because Robbie, who gave her flowers and made dirty jokes and made her blush and laugh, was not a fucking animal. Whoever had done this to him and not fessed up was the animal and Alice was sure she would kill whoever it was if she found out. 

She had cried at Robbie's bedside, who had then yanked her onto the bed and kissed the daylights out of her, in front of his parents and Mary and the witch and had smiled when they parted, his brown hair a little greasy and his nose a little pink. Mary had ushered Robbie's parents and the witch out of the house, where Pete was probably waiting with some more water. 

And Alice, who was only sixteen and who shouldn’t of been crying over someone she loved for decades to come, had curled up and nosed at his neck. "I'm gonna miss you." She had sniffed and Robbie had chuckled, wet and snottily. 

"Yeah." He smelled her hair, and Alice would've cringed any other time because she was a little late for a bath. "Yeah, I'll miss you too. Loads and loads."

And so Alice had cried some more and had sobbed when Robbie had gone to sleep, the witch having given him something to make him never wake up. To kill him. 

Then a witcher came to town and Alice and Mary pretended to be fine and giggled over his muscles and his hair and his eyes, strained and tired and worried for Doug, who kept disappearing. Bert shooed them out of the inn when they came poking about for the witcher, who Alice knew was called Geralt because Mary wouldn’t shut up about it. 

"It's not a very manly name is it?" Alice had teased the sixth time she told Alice his name. "Sounds a tad like Gertrude."

"How dare you!" Mary had shouted at her, turning her nose up and away and shutting hr eyes, her lips twitching in amusement. 

Alice had laughed and told her she was stupid, and they had gone to the inn, where a bard was playing songs about fisherman and griffins and wolves and Alice And Mary had fluttered their eyelashes and annoyed Bert until he gave them a pint of lager each. They were sat at a table with Emma and her babe Shelly, who was teeny and made the cutest gurgling sounds ever. The music floated in the air and Mary And Alice kept snagging drinks off random tables until they were tipsy and leaning against each other, giggling. They were like that when the witcher arrived, bloody and dirty and oh so very handsome, saying he'd killed the werewolf.

Alice had cheered and Mary had sobbed -"I'm just so happy, I swear!" - and Bert had given them another pint for cheap and Mary made sure Alice was well and truly distracted before sneaking off to see the witcher.

The witcher Geralt had made off with the bard and Mary had found them where she usually kissed Doug. The bard was pressed up against the wall of the inn, head thrown back moaning while the witcher (Geralt!!) fondled around in his pants and god she was very right, he was very hot.

"Um." Mary said because she really did need to talk Geralt the witcher no matter how much she liked the show because it would only be a matter of minutes before Alice came looking for her. "Hello. Can I have a word, please?"

The bard yelped and jumped and Geralt turned around with a snarl that was so animalistic that Mary would've probably been terrified of if she didn’t find him quite so fetching. "What?" He growled at her, and Mary wondered what she looked like to him, a little sixteen year old.

"The werewolf you killed," she said slowly, embarrassed and not quite sure what to say, "Did you know who he was?" 

"No." Geralt said shortly as the bard adjusted himself and grumbled. "You do. I smelt you in the cabin."

And Mary had blushed, stammered and started crying, in front of this bard and this witcher who probably just wanted to be left alone and oh how embarrassing this was. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Mary sobbed, wiping her nose with her sleeve, and she wasn’t too sure whether she was saying it for the pair or for Robbie. "I just- he was my fri- he was my friend and he seemed so sad and so fucking guilty about it all and he just wanted someone to chain him up so he couldn’t go anywhere and I should've. Told someone."

Geralt hummed and the bard cooed, bounding over and tugging her into a big, warm hug, smelling of expensive oils and Manly Musk that Mary was sure belonged to the witcher. 

"It's not your fault, what happened, sweetie, and it wasn't your friends either." The bard rambled words into Mary's ear and Mary cried harder.

"He killed Robbie and I helped him." Mary sobbed, fisting the expensive fabric of the bard's vest and feeling oh so very bad about the snot on his shoulder. "Alice loved Robbie and he killed him and I should've told somebody."

"Yes." Geralt the witcher said, voice deep and strong.

"Geralt!" The bard snapped at him, covering Mary's ears very badly. "Rude!"

Geralt ignored his partner and left Mary feeling oh so very uncomfortable as he talked about monsters and werewolves and What To Do if she ever saw anything dangerous and it was all so boring that Mary stopped crying and started wondering just what was so fearsome about witchers, anyway?

"Your friend was scared though, and he could've done a lot more damage if you hadn't tied him up in that cabin." Geralt was saying, deep and strong. "But if you had told, the people of would've had to kill a second of their own and what's a few trees compared to that, hm?"

"S'pose so." Mary said and the witcher nodded.

"Your friend is wondering where you are." Geralt the witcher said and so Mary left, ignoring the thump and the hushed 'Geralt!' of the bard being pushed against the inn and heading off to Alice, who smiled at her and who didn’t know that their other best friend was dead and that it was just Mary And Alice now, not Alice And Robbie And Doug And Mary, because the world was a cruel place.

When Geralt and Jaskier (Alice had nattered on about him for days after his performance and had squealed and grabbed Mary's arm when she told her about what she saw behind the inn. Alice had given her the silent treatment for a good few hours after she'd been told about Doug, then had crawled into Mary's bed through the window the same night, sniffling.) came back into the village the next spring, Mary And Alice had a grand view of them arriving from where they sat staring at Pete and his nephew Adam, who had come home from the war recently. They shouted and waved and Jaskier grinned and waved back and Geralt nodded. Bert welcomed the men with a warmly -however warm it could be, it was Bert- and Mary And Alice laughed when the innkeeper kissed the two men on the lips, infront of the inn named Robert and Douglas. Because Mary And Alice had fluttered their lashes and begged and pleaded and had painted the sign themselves, with paint they bought from the witch and Yvonne had found it all ever so sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> mary and alice!!! robbie :( doug :( bert and yvonne!!!!! :D  
> (it all seems rather like it was written very quickly and very badly and I think I spelt fisstech wrong yes :)


End file.
